Anexo:2ª temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2010-presente }} right|thumb|230px|Personajes de la temporada La segunda temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad se estrenó el 17 de setiembre de 2011 en Estados Unidos y finalizó el 21 de abril de 2012 por el canal TheHUB. En Latinoamérica, fue estrenada el 1 de diciembre de 2012 (con los dos últimos episodios) y finalizó el 10 de octubre de 2013 (con el episodio 38) por el canal Discovery Kids. *'Temporada anterior:' MLP:FiM Primera Temporada *'Temporada siguiente:' MLP:FiM Tercera Temporada Información y emisión Lauren Faust, la creadora de la serie, pasó de ser directora a supervisora en consulta. A partir de esta temporada, Maggie Vera menciona el título del episodio al iniciarse junto con los títulos traducidos, dado que estos son inexistentes en la versión DVD. Para Latinoamérica y Brasil, se inició la temporada con los dos últimos episodios (Una boda en Canterlot), posiblemente por la venta de juguetes. Además, durante el tiempo que se emitía la tercera temporada, quedó pendiente la transmisión del episodio 38. Reparto base Elementos de la Armonía Cutie Mark Crusaders Realeza de Equestria Sweet Apple Acres Escuela de Ponyville Personajes de Ponyville Sugar Cube Corner Otros Personajes Episódicos 'Ep. 27-28: El Regreso de la armonía/Return of Harmony' 'Ep. 29: Lección Cero/Lesson Zero' *Este episodio cuenta con un nuevo tema de apertura. *Para el doblaje, el muñeco de Twilight Smarty Pants fue llamado Pantaloncillos. 'Ep. 30: Luna Eclipsada/Luna Eclipsed' *En la versión original, la Princesa Luna tiene una caracterización de idioma. Para el doblaje, éste no se mantuvo, salvo de referirse a ella misma como nosotros. *A partir de este episodio, Zecora habla totalmente en rimas como su versión original, cosa que no era tan frecuente en la primera temporada. 'Ep. 31: La Hermandad de los Cascos/Sisterhooves Social' 'Ep. 32: La viruela Cutie/The Cutie Pox' 'Ep. 33: Que gane la mejor mascota/ May the Best Pet Win' *Se da una diferencia de decir que Tanque es una tortuga de tierra (tortoise), no una tortuga de agua (turtle). 'Ep. 34: La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora/The Mysterious Mare Do Well' 'Ep. 35: La crema y nata/Sweet and Elite' 'Ep. 36: Ataque de Codicia/Secret of my Excess' 'Ep. 37: La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos/Hearth's Warming Eve' 'Ep. 38: Día de la Valoración Familiar/Family Appreciation Day' right|50px *De manera errónea, Scootaloo menciona a su grupo como los''' Cutie Mark Crusaders.'' *Este fue el último episodio en ser emitido, tardando 20 días en estrenarse tras haber acabado la temporada, no habiendo alguna razón aparente. *Fue estrenado primero en Argentina una semana antes que en el resto de Latinoamérica. 'Ep. 39: Los bebés Cake/Baby Cakes' right|50px right|50px *Por error, Carrot Cake llama a su hijo Pound Cake como '''''Carrot Cake. *Un loop de Pound Cake está eliminado. 'Ep. 40: El Último Rodeo/The Last Roundup' right|50px *Se cambió la traducción de "Pinkie Promise" de Juramento Pinkie Pie (1ª Temp.) a Promesa de Casco. *Se emitió la versión con la escena de Derpy censurada, donde no se menciona su nombre y sus ojos son menos bizcos. 'Ep. 41: La Super Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000/The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000' right|50px *El loop de Flim'' "No lo podrás creer" fue mal sincronizado y está cortado. *Al producto sobre el cual gira toda la trama del episodio, la '''Cidra' (bebida alcoholica de baja intensidad obtenida de las manzanas) se le cambio el nombre y fue traducido simplemente como "Jugo de Manzana". *Durante su cancion, los Hnos. Flim Flam dicen "...somos los grandes Flim-Flam Hermanos" cosa que es incorrecta en el idioma español. 'Ep. 42: Ardua Lectura/Read it and Weep' right|50px *Una escena es totalmente eliminada en la transmisión de Discovery Kids, dado que los cortes comerciales no son los mismos que en la versión original. 'Ep. 43: El día de Corazones y Cascos/Hearts and Hooves Day' *Aunque se tradujo Hearts and Hooves Day como Día de Corazones y Cascos en el título, sólo fue mencionado como Día de los Corazones durante el episodio entero. *A causa de una poderosa poción de amor, Big Macintosh y Cherilee se enamoran y comienzan una relación amorosa bastante cursi. A lo largo del episodio se dicen cosas como como: "calabashita", "hemozo" y demás frases que usan las parejas. 'Ep. 44: Una amiga en Acción/A Friend in Deed' right|50px *Durante la canción Reir, muchos seguidores de la serie se disgustaron, pues solo se escucha a Pinkie Pie y no al resto de los ponies que cantan el coro. La razón de ello es posiblemente un error en la mezcla final, donde al parecer no agregaron los coros, pues Maggie Vera señalo en su twitterque sí se grabaron los coros para la canción. Prueba de esto es la transmisión en Canal 5 '''y '''Netflix, ambos con señal Stereo, donde los coros son inexistentes. *Pinkie Pie menciona muchos nombres con G, entre los cuales Gabino, Gabriel, Gael, Gerardo, Gustavo, Gonzalo, Gandufo, Goyo, Godofredo, Godinez, Gaston, Gaspar, Gedeon, Gelasio, Gibran, German, Genaro. Pudiendo, como no, hacer referencia a muchos actores. *El acento de Rose siempre ha sido neutro, pero en este episodio tiene un acento español. 'Ep. 45: De Cascos Firmes/Putting you Hoof Down' *Los escritores y directores de la serie basaron a Iron Will en el famoso actor y luchador profesional Hulk Hogan. En el doblaje, él es interpretado por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza, actor que dobla recurrentemente a Hogan. 'Ep. 46: Llegó la hora/It's About Time' 'Ep. 47: Misión Dragón/Dragon Quest' 'Ep. 48: Fluttershy al Máximo/Hurricane Fluttershy' 'Ep. 49: El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville/Ponyville Confidential' 'Ep. 50: El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad/MMMystery on Friendship Express' right|50px *En una escena, Pinkie Pie menciona MMMM con un acrónimo erróneo. 'Ep. 51-52: Una Boda en Canterlot/A Canterlot Wedding' *Para Latinoamérica, estos fueron los primeros episodios en ser doblados y estrenados, además de ser los menos emitidos. Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de Discovery Kids Categoría:Series de Studio B Productions Categoría:Series de Hasbro Studios Categoría:Textos en español